Strange - Green Mr Grouchy-Pants and the Amazingly Happy Raven
by Tilith
Summary: The Teen Titans are used to strange things, but somethings even appear strange to them. Like this one dream Starfire has during a nap, in which two of her friends have exchanged personalities. So she decides to create a tale called "Green Mr. Grouchy Pants and the Amazingly Happy Raven"... Slight BBRae, just some mind crap, rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Strange

_Hey dudes and dudettes! Just like the title said, some strange mind-crap which floated through my brain, with our favorite gang of heroes (still don't own them though...) Enjoy and SMILE!_

**Strange**

„I got another one! Remember those black birds with the red eyes and the teeth in their beaks we met in Nevermore?" Beast Boy chuckled.

"Good one, grass stain! But if you talk about Nevermore I think this pink landscape with the floating strawberries was way stranger!" Cyborg replied between gasps and laughs.

Starfire approached the two friends who lay on the couch joking around and inquired: "Friends, may I ask what is so amusing? Maybe I could partake in the fun?"

"Yo, Star! We're playing 'the strangest thing'. Ever played before?" the half-metal teen asked.

"How do you play the game of the strangest thing?" she wondered.

"Easy as cake, Star. You tell us what had been the strangest thing you ever saw and then the others, meaning Cy and me, have to come up with something even more strange, and so on. The winner is the one who can bring up the strangest thing of all!" the changeling explained.

The alien girl clapped her hands in excitement and said: "That sounds like very much fun, friends! Please, let's play!"

"Okay, I'll start: the strangest thing I ever saw was… Cyborg taking a shower with a pink shower cap on his head!" Beast Boy threw in.

He and Starfire laughed out loud at the picture, while the one in question huffed in annoyance: "Oh yeah? Well the strangest thing I ever saw was Beasty getting hugged from Raven before I hit him with a stank ball!"

"Wow, dude, not cool! You promised to…" the green teen protested.

But the alien princess interfered: "My turn! The strangest thing I ever saw was…" she looked at both boys before she ended her dramatic pause, "Friend Raven laughing out loud! Really loud and uncontrollably!"

The other two froze and gawked at her in astonishment.

"The-the real Raven? Our Raven? For real?" Beast Boy stuttered, not able to believe that someone had accomplished what he had been trying for years.

"When? Where? How? With whom? And why?" the half-robot questioned in confusion.

She smugly stated: "Remember the day friend Raven has done the cooking of the Doctor Light for the very first time? And we came back for breakfast and she blew up the tofu-eggs, and you two were gone for a while and friend Raven wasn't feeling so well so friend Robin and I went to check on her on the roof? Well, she sat there meditating and when we spoke to her she suddenly busted out in laughter. Friend Robin and I were very scared that moment and friend Raven disappeared telling us about her need to be alone. The next time we saw her she came out of her room with you two…"

The boys exchanged a knowing glance, remembering that day clearly as the one they had ventured through Ravens mind, Nevermore. Beast Boy felt relieved to know that his life's purpose hadn't been fulfilled by someone else. Raven had apparently laughed out loud in the real world when they had met Happy Raven…

"Okay, I guess you win, Star. Man, I really wish I could have seen that…" Cyborg declared with a cocky grin.

"BEAST BOY!"

The loud shout, apparently coming from their leader interrupted their game.

"Whoops, gotta go!" the green teen smirked and transformed into a fly, buzzing out of the room in this form.

The very second the green fly disappeared from their sight an enraged Robin entered the room – clad in pink camouflage.

"Where is he? Where is the green pest?" he growled menacingly.

Starfire and Cyborg tried to stifle their laughter, but to no avail.

Right in this moment Raven entered the living room area, attracted by the noise.

"You owe me fifty bugs, Robin. I told you to not challenge Beast Boy…" she deadpanned.

He grumbled something incomprehensible and crossed the arms in front of his chest in a pouting manner.

"Tell us… what … ha-happened, please… friend" the redheaded girl managed to pant between her laughing fits.

Raven looked at the Boy Wonder as she explained: "Well, genius over here replied to Beast Boys question when he finally would get driving lessons with the words, I quote, 'when traffic lights will be in pink camouflage', end of the quote."

Then she gestured in a presentation manner towards Robin and added in monotone: "Tadaa."

This caused the two on the couch to howl in laughter and the pink clad teen to blush in anger.

"He will pay for this!" he spat as he left.

"Oh, this is so going on YouTube!" Cyborg cackled and was gone too, to post the video his mechanical eye had automatically shot and tell the other Titans around the world about it.

Raven just rolled her eyes and muttered: "I'll be in my room, if anyone is looking for me…"

When Starfire had come down from her laughing fit and realized she was left alone, she stretched herself and laid down on the couch.

Maybe she had to reconsider her strangest thing she ever saw… Living with Raven and Beast Boy under the same roof could make you do this. Although they both were so different – while he was bubbly, energetic and fun-loving, she was sarcastic, introverted and dark – they were the ones who mostly made her laugh.

Still in the mood of the game they played before they got interrupted, Starfire wondered how strange it would be if her most opposite team mates would have reversed characters.

With this thought in mind, she dozed off…

* * *

They stood on the shore of the island where the T-Tower would soon be build, it was right after they had beaten the Gordanians and freed her, Starfire, from the enslavement.

"That's quite a view!" Raven exclaimed loudly and grinned.

Cyborg chuckled at her and said: "Yeah, somebody ought to build a house outta here…"

"Sure, if you like sunshine and the beach…" Beast Boy snorted in a grouchy tone.

The empath laughed out loud, poked her elbow in the green boys' side and said: "You know, you're kinda funny!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a questioning look.

"You think I'm funny? Yeah, right, I know so many jokes" he replied sarcastically, causing the dark clad girl to laugh again.

Everything went blurry and the scene changed.

* * *

"Come on, BB! You know you wanna try it!" Raven tempted while she floated on her back, her head upside down and holding a game station controller out to the reading changeling.

He shortly lifted his gaze from the thick book he was reading, glared at her in annoyance and growled: "Raven, I said no! And it's still Beast Boy!"

"Aw, don't be all grouchy, BB! It'll be fun! Just one little race and I'll leave you alone with your book, I promise!" she demanded with puppy dog eyes.

"Stop bugging me, Raven" Beast Boy replied as he turned the page.

"Aaaww, pleaaaase!" she now started to pull her lips into a pout, her eyes slightly watering.

He knew he shouldn't look up at her, he could smell the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Not that they came because she really was sad, no, he knew exactly what she was doing. She gave him 'the look'. Nobody resisted 'the look' when performed by Raven, not even him. Still he had to give her a glance, he couldn't resist. Why had she to be so damn cute while begging?

"Fine, one race, that's it!" he snarled.

"Whoohoo!" she cheered and performed a looping in the air, which soon was interrupted by an enraged yell.

"RAVEEEEEN!" their leader could be heard through the whole tower.

She froze in mid-air and started to chuckle: "Sorry, BB, gotta delay our game!"

"What did you do this time?" the changeling deadpanned.

But she already had disappeared in a black vortex, so he shrugged and picked up his book again. At least there was no one interrupting him anymore…

"Where is she? Where is this purple-haired pest?" Robin shouted as he entered – clad in pink camouflage.

"Robin, can you keep it down? I'm trying to read. And I told you not to challenge her with that traffic-light-comment; it had to backfire on you. Besides, you owe me fifty bugs now…" Beast Boy stated evenly.

"This time she will pay for it, I tell you! This was the last straw! If she thinks she can get driving lessons after this STUPID STUNT-" the leader of the Teen Titans got on, his voice rising further by every word and annoying an already annoyed green teen…

Suddenly, the Boy Wonder was pinned to the floor by a grown, green Siberian tiger, which growled menacingly at him before it turned back human.

"How many times have I to tell you to. Keep. It. Down? Does enhanced hearing mean nothing specific to you?" Beast Boy hissed dangerously.

"Um… uh…S-sorry, Beast Boy, I guess… I lost control for a second… hehe…" Robin tried to apologize nervously. When Beast Boy was in one of those moods you better not offend him…

"Hey, no fair, why does traffic-light get pinned on the floor? Mr. Grouchy-Pants never pins me down!" Raven, who had been attracted by the noise again, had reappeared and floated right over Beast Boy, hugging him from behind around the neck.

"Get off, Raven…" the green teen huffed slightly blushing while Robin struggled beneath him to get his hands on the empath without shouting and angering Beast Boy again.

The girl just giggled, kissed the changeling on the ear and whispered: "Fine, we'll play later!" Then, she disappeared once more.

The boys got up, Robin to run after the girl, wherever she may have gone, so he could give her the deserved punishment, and Beast Boy, heavily blushing, returned to his book.

"Why has she to be so damn happy all the time, so annoyingly cute…" he muttered to himself as he searched for the right page.

* * *

Starfire shot up from her slumber, clearly recalling her dream. Well, if this hadn't been the strangest thing she ever had seen…She had to tell Cyborg about this right away.

As she was on the way to her friend, she passed Ravens' room. The door was surprisingly opened a crack and two voices could be heard talking from the inside. Wait – two?

"Thanks again for hiding me, Rae! Robin surely would grill me if he'd find me…" a male voice, clearly distinguishable as Beast Boy's said.

"You're welcome. After all, I won fifty dollars from this. Just stay quiet, I'm trying to read…" the empath replied in her signature monotone.

For a moment there really was silence and Starfire thought about leaving, but then the soft sound of a kiss froze her every movement.

"Wh-what was that for?" Ravens' startled voice asked.

"Sorry, couldn't help it…You look too cute when you're reading…" the green teen mumbled, then added: "I guess I better go now…"

A green blur passed Starfire and the door slammed shut. The alien princess grinned devilishly. She'd definitely win the next game of 'the strangest thing' and right now she really was in the mood to play it with her half-mechanical friend…

* * *

_A/N: So what'cha say, my little duckies? Should there be more? Let me know what you think of it ;) And take some cyber-waffles for the road: (#) (#) (#)_


	2. Chapter 2: The mastermind

_Hello dudes and dudettes! Some more mind crap for your entertainment. Just a short bridge chapter before dear Starfire really gets started… With what? Oh, you'll find out… Enjoy and SMILE!_

* * *

**The mastermind **

Even after she had discussed her dream with all her friends (to the horror of the new couple in the tower who already had enough to figure out without the aliens' strange ideas, thank you very much, because a half-demon and a half-beast don't get together every now and then), the thought never left Starfire, how her friends Beast Boy and Raven would have gone through everything they had been if their personalities had been exchanged. And this was what gave her the determination to go through their video archive.

Cyborg kept everything that happened on video files, he even pulled them together into 'episodes' of about twenty-three minutes, categorized them in 'seasons' and gave them names and even a theme song until their adventures in Tokyo (a special episode that was over one and a half hour and got the impressive title 'Trouble in Tokyo') . After that, he somehow got too occupied with a certain civilian girl called Sarah and the video records didn't get any more attention.

Robin always had strictly been against this file footage. "What if anyone gets their hands on them?" he kept dreading. Sometimes he was a bit paranoiac. Starfire could remember the relief the leader had displayed as Cyborg gave up this hobby in favor of his new friend.

What Robin doesn't know was how the Tamaran princess had sold copies of the videos to some friendly men in suits who claimed they were sent from the 'Warner Brothers'. Even if she never had had the pleasure to meet those brothers called Warner, she decided to trust them – and Xhal! she surely needed the money. A princess like her had needs.

Luckily no one of her team watched the channel their adventures had been aired… To her defense, she had some rather embarrassing moments in this series too, but as long as everyone would consider it fictional, she wouldn't mind. The biggest trouble she had gotten so far from it had been to keep the series-related fans and fan mails away from her team. But Larry had gladly helped her with what he called a 'fan-blocker' device, which hummed in her room next to her bed. Silkie used to sleep on it.

It took Starfire one silent, peaceful afternoon to go through 'Season 1' and to make a decision. Not long ago she had come to discover the wonders of the place called internet (blame it on Raven who had been interrupted by the alien during her mornings' meditation session with the question where Robin was and sarcastically had replied Starfire should ,google it') and after some research had found a page. With stories about her and her team mates. Some were cute, some were funny, some she couldn't quite understand and some were… well, um… rather mature. But all of them were made up and based on what had been given by her to the 'Warner Brothers'.

Finally, she could add something to it too; finally, she could join their fun! She would write the events of their adventures with her two friends' characters reversed! Starfire got so excited she uncontrollably giggled for half an hour before she could calm down enough to sit back on her chair.

She felt like an evil mastermind as she copied all the 'episodes' onto her USB flash drive and smuggled it into her room where she connected it to her own laptop. Yes, maybe her friends soon would regret to have taught her so well how to use their earthly devices, but not before she would have had her fun…

* * *

_A/N: Now you know who is to blame for the stopping of the airing of the glorious episodes of Teen Titans: all because of Sarah Simms… Shame on you, Sarah! And a big thanks to Star for getting us access to the show as far as it had gone. Starfire, you're our hero!_


	3. Chapter 3: Divide and conquer

_Hey dudes and dudettes! Don't ask me why my mind keeps crappy... The only thing I know is I don't own them... Oh, and thanks for the reviews, have some Cyber-waffles: (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) Enjoy and SMILE!_

**Chapter 3: Divide and conquer **

Starfire was furiously tipping on the keyboard of her laptop. After watching the first three 'episodes' she knew it wouldn't take as much time as she first thought of… Because everyone in the fandom had seen the episodes, she just had to change the scenes with Beast Boy and Raven to make everything work and not to describe the whole episodes. Every time the scene would change she simply would write TEEN TITANS three times in a row in big letters, that would do the thing.

In the beginning of the first episode, 'Divide and conquer', Starfire got a feeling like their team was kind of… the show-offs. The introduction part…it made her shudder how they acted just few years ago and she was glad once more that everybody thought this was fictional…Nonetheless, she had sworn to stay as true to the story as possible with the changes she had made. And she would keep it that way, no matter how humiliating this could become…

* * *

**Divide and conquer**

TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS

"You know, Cinderblock, normally the criminals break out of jail" Beast Boys voice could be heard from behind the monster, dripping with haughty annoyance.

"And I can think of five good reasons why you don't wanna break in" Robin stated seriously. "One" he added, as he landed in front of it.

"Two!" Starfire said excitedly.

"Three" came the indifferent response from Beast Boy.

"Fo-our" Raven chanted bubbly grinning.

"Five!" Cyborg chimed in energetically.

TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS

As the fight started, Raven floated around, humming contently as always to keep her mood up. Up, that was indeed a good idea, and she raised a block of the cement floor up in front of Cinderblock. Sadly he crashed through as if it was nothing.

"Hey, no need to run your head against the wall, brick-brain!" she joked.

In a fluid motion the empath floated out of his way, the signature smile still on her lips.

She set down behind him and started to happily chant her magic words: "Azarath, Metrion…"

Then she was suddenly crushed down on the floor by a falling changeling, who had retransformed from a T-Rex in the last second.

"Ouch! Sorry, Raven" the green teen said as he got up.

"Hahaha, don't be! I knew you'd fall for me, Beasty!" the empath mocked.

He groaned, rolled his eyes muttering: "Just quit it" as he turned and launched back into the fight.

She gave another giggle before she joined him.

TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS

The prisoners took a run towards the open gates, already cheering in sight of the close freedom when out of nowhere the doors were sealed again by some kind of black force.

Soon after a dark hooded girl phased through the now again solid wall and chuckled: "Don't be silly, guys! You didn't seriously think I'd let you escape?"

TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS

When all the criminals were led back into their magically rebuild cells, Raven sang: "No more jailbreak, no more jailbreak!"

"There wouldn't have been a jailbreak, if Cyborg hadn't messed up!" Robin snarled angrily and started an argument which quickly grew into a fight between the headstrong boys.

Starfire interfered: "Stop, no more mean talking!"

"Yeah, if you two are gonna fight I know some people who'd pay to see it" Beast Boy stated indifferently as he leaned on to the next wall.

"Come on, dudes! Yes, Cinderblock escaped, but we'll catch him another day. No reason to yell about. Let's just go home!" Raven tried to raise the mood. Maybe she would have succeeded if Robin and Cyborg would just have let it be with that. But they had to call each something after the other…

"Loser" – "Jerk"

And there they were back on the others' throat.

During their yelling, Raven desperately muttered to herself: "Happy thoughts, Rae-Rae, happy thoughts! Come on, focus!"

Beast Boy's animal instincts all told him to run – he didn't need to be dragged into a pointless fight about the alpha-position in their pack. But then he glanced at the empath and tried interrupt: "Guys, stop it. You're making the girl lose it…"

Meanwhile Starfire just shivering clanged to the shape-shifter and the sorceress, hoping it soon would stop.

Although as it finally did, they weren't happier. Cyborg had just left the team.

TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS

Back in the tower, Beast Boy tried to call his half-metal friend, still only the answering machine was responding.

"Come on, Cyborg. It's pointless to pretend you're not there – the phone is built in your arm – so just pick up, will you?" he deadpanned as he leaned onto the couch waiting for an answer.

With a sigh he hung up and was surprised by the filled spoon Starfire shove down his throat. He swallowed hard despite the urge to spit it out immediately, his face color changed rapidly several times and he shortly shivered, but no other reaction gave away which horrible taste he endured.

"Starfire, why do you punish me? I wasn't the one chasing him away" he stated calmly.

"No, friend, this is the pudding of sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen" she explained and took a healthy spoon herself, more plainly displaying how bad the pudding really tasted.

She flew over to Raven, who worked on the computer screens humming, and said:"Try! The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind."

"Oh, sweet, little Star!" the empath softly smiling chided, "My mind is never troubled! I'm sure Cyborg will soon come back home!"

The lie would have been more effective if her hair hadn't started to swirl up at the word 'Cyborg' and the screens wouldn't have split at the word 'home'. Starfire's mouth fell agape at the sight.

"What?" Raven innocently asked after the damage was done, as if nothing could destroy her content mood.

TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS

Beast Boy stemmed a huge pile of dirty plates onto the kitchen counter, where others already towered.

"Um, guys, I don't want to mother anyone, but who's turn is it to do dishes?" he asked calmly with crossed arms.

"Cyborg's" the leader replied from behind him and started to do them by himself.

Beast Boy gave him a quirked eyebrow and left with a shrug.

TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS

"BB, I'm bored!" the energetic empath whined in the common room at the reading changeling.

"First: it's Beast Boy. And second: I am concerned of this because?" Beast Boy inquired in his signature monotone, not leaving his gaze from his book.

"Because Star has initiated a boring beauty-day, Robin is still brooding and usually Cyborg would entertain me, but he's still gone…" she explained while counting her options on her fingers.

"The question still remains the same…" he replied indifferent.

"Aw, come on, Beasty! Take me out for ice cream? Please?" the girl pleaded with big, watering eyes and a sweet pout. A facial expression that soon would be known as the infamous 'look'.

Beast Boy made the mistake to look up at her pleads and suddenly couldn't find it in his heart to say no.

He huffed in annoyance, closed his book with rolling his eyes and groaned: "Fine! But we'll be back in an hour."

"Yay!" she cheered excitedly and hugged him. He sighed and already wished he wouldn't have agreed.

TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS

The alarm blared through the tower and Robin barged into the main room.

"Cinderblock strikes again?" he asked panting.

Beast Boy looked at him darkly as he answered sarcastically: "You wish."

TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS

The gooey monster let out a huge burp in response to Robin's comment.

"Urgh, get some manners" Beast Boy scowled.

"Come on, BB, give the thing some credit, it was a nice one" Raven joked.

He gave her a glare, but every other comeback had to be delayed as they got attacked by the monster.

How she kept humming and grinning while fighting such a disgusting foe was a mystery to him…

As he swallowed some of the monsters' goo during the battle, he spat out nonchalantly and muttered in monotone: "And I thought Starfire's pudding tasted bad…"

TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS

When Cyborg and Robin finally had made up again, Starfire cheered smugly: "I wish to initiate a group hug!"

"Whoopie!" Raven excitedly agreed and already threw her arms up to get ready, but was stopped by Beast Boy next to her.

"Don't. I hate to ruin your fuzzy mood, guys, but we still have to stop Cinderblock" he deadpanned.

"No, we don't. I thought I'd bring a present, in case you are still mad" Cyborg smirked.

When everything seemed settled and Robin and Cyborg discussed the probable mind behind their trouble with the two monsters, Starfire and Raven held their breath for a moment as it looked like the two boys would disagree, and even Beast Boy felt uneasy for the split of a second. But lucky for the team the two older boys agreed with each other and the girls hugged in relieve.

TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS

* * *

Starfire led out a deep breath as she finished submitting her story. She was content with her first chapter, especially the part with Raven dragging Beast Boy out for ice cream. No one knew that the scene actually had happened between the two in reality, except in reversed roles of course. She still remembered how Raven had come back from that adventure with an annoyed look on her face, a chocolate stain on her cloak and a green kitten in her arms which was fast asleep – tired out from a sugar high. Still the empath believed no one had seen that, but Starfire had witnessed and wouldn't tell that bit to anyone.

* * *

_A/N: Has anyone watched the episode recently? Because… is it just me or was Beast Boy more mature in this one? I mean, except for the puns (that weren't that bad though, not worse than Robins I think) and the overreaction to that pudding (enhanced senses could be the cause), he seemed… more mature to me than in the following episodes…_


End file.
